The Story of clato
by clato4ever7
Summary: what happens to Clove and Cato when Clove volunteers and Cato's name is picked.
1. Chapter 1

the hunger games:fan-fiction

the story of Clato

cloves p.o.v.

I do not own the hunger games characters in this story or songs

Today is the day.I get up to go make breakfast.I see Ruby come in the room. it's her first year her name is in the reaping.I remember my first year.I had put my name down 12 extra time each time we would get a bag of rice. ruby says "I'm scared what if I get picked?" I reply "you wont!,I have a higher chance because name is in there more times!so its not possible" Ruby says "Clove I don't want you to go." I reply "I'm not! no one is! okay?" "okay" my father comes in and says"I'll be back in time for the reaping." he is a peacekeeper so we barley see him. it's been so hard since my mom died. the reaping happens each each all 12 districts give 2 tributes to the capitol a boy,and a girl between the ages 12-18. when your 12 your name gets put down once,13 twice and so on until your too old. the capitol makes all 12 districts watch them fight to there death.  
My father put me and my sister in training our whole life because of one thing,my older sister was drawn at the age of 12 and died on 2nd day,I was too young to remember Ruby wasn't even born. the capitol is so cruel making 12 yr go against 18 yr.I hate them for that. my life i have been trained to kill,murder!Just because of these stupid games.I can't let them take Ruby,she's all I have.i walk in line.I see Tomas, he is the oldest friend i have,20,so his name isn't put down.I tell Ruby "there going to prick your finger it's not gonna hurt,then go stand with the little kids."She says "okay" I go stand with the people my age when the video starts.I hate the video so each time it goes on I close my eyes and think I have to be brave for Ruby and I always video stops when a lady goes up to the bowl and says"may the odds be in your favor."she sticks her hand in the bowl.I'm trembling with fear.  
the questions in my head about Ruby are about to be unfolds the paper and says"Ruby Masen"  
PLEASE COMMENT


	2. Chapter 2

Cloves p.o.v.  
Reminder I do not own any characters or songs.

I'm full with shock,my feet are frozen and all you can hear is whispers in the air.I see Ruby pass me and I yell,"Ruby!" I run up to her and say "I volunteer" you don't actually volunteer for a person in less the training center chooses you.I start walking forward when Ruby starts screaming "Clove don't do this!"She's trying to break free from the guards Tomas grab's her and takes her to my father.I get to the lady and she says "name please" I reply "Clove Masen" then she goes up to the next bowl. I think someone I don't know so i won't be afraid to kill lady says in a loud voice "Cato..." I cant get the rest but I remember that it hits. it was about 10 yrs ago I was 5 he was 6.I was up in a tree singing "Deep in the meadow under the willow a bed of grass soft as a pillow lay down your head close your eyes and when they open the sun will rise..."when I finished I heard someone clapping.I pulled out my knife when someone said "your singing beautiful" I didn't recognize him he wasn't from here.I said "hi,I'm Clove" still knife behind he said "I'm Cato,you can put your knife away I'm not gonna hurt you" I do what he says and ask "where you from?" He reply's "the capitol, my father used to work there."I say "lucky they didn't kill ya" He reply's "we escaped before they could." I said "look it's different here from the capitol so you can't be friendly and all" he says "I'm sorry" I say "come on lets play tag." Later that day i said "look I'll make a deal with you if i can hit my knife straight into that tree will be friends forever."  
he say "okay" all excited.i throw the knife i have never hit a perfect shot before. to my surprise it was a perfect shot. I've been friends ever since.i haven't seen him in about 3 sweet boy i met 10 yr ago is now a huge muscular lady says "Clove,Cato may the odds be in your favor."  
worse i think i always had a crush on him.i walk to Cato's house when i hear his brother say "just kill her its easier that way" i run away when i hear Cato's voice yell "clove!clove!wait up!" i stop he says "I'm not going to do what my brother says" i say "what if it comes to that" he reply's "i wouldn't do that to a forever friend" he remembers. i want to scream i love you or something more but all i say is "forever."i walk to the is it I'm never seeing Ruby again. ruby is crying and i say "be strong like mother would","I'm not losing another sister this time"my heart is pounding heavy.i say "Ruby i may not make it back and if you have no one left go to Tomas okay?"she nods. i turn to my father i can't stand to see Ruby's big brown eyes one more .me and my father do is hug.a hug is more powerful then words or that's what people say. they get pushed away. Tomas walks in.i run to him just like a baby i cry on his says "look your so brave and stronger than anyone i know just show them your not just a little girl with knifes" I say "Tomas don't let anything happen to them."he reply's "i promise" then he gets pushed out.i look out the window chaos is happening people screaming,ruby crying,dad throwing things. then i hear a gun shot my father falls to the ground.i hear ruby screaming when the guards go after her,i hear a gun shot and a scream saying "Clove help me!" i start banging on the window.i hear Tomas voice scream "she was only 12!" i taste salty water on my lips.i realize i have nothing,this cruel world has left me alone.


	3. important message

this isn't a chapter i just wanted ya'll to know that I'm sorry for the error's .

my computer cut some of the words out of my story and i didn't check. i barley noticed a few days ago.

i will try to fix the error's as soon as possible. this is my first story and I'm not doing a good job,

thank you for your support thought, :)

sincerely,clato4ever7


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter sorry. I thought about giving up on the story and just delete it but you guys wanted me to write another chapter so here it is. All characters belong to the hunger games.  
Clove p.o.v.  
I wake up and look at clock. I've been knocked out for 2 hours. I get up and hear a knock on the door.i open the door and a lady comes in but not the same lady at the reaping. Did they kill the lady? Is Tomas alive? And why did they kill my family? These questions are in my head with one good thing. Ruby doesn't have to see me die. The blue haired lady says 'hi my name is gabby and dinner is waiting' I follow gabby where Cato and a man are sitting. I read his name tag, tom is his name. I sit down and tom goes over whats happening about are chariot costumes. A feast Is on the table. Cato is trying to ignore tom when I say 'I'm not hungry' then I leave the table. I hear foot steps behind me. I turn around to see the only person I cannot ignore,Cato. He says 'whats wrong' I say 'nothing' I turn and close the door to my room. He opens it and says 'whats really up?' I reply 'my life,everything is wrong. I want to be with my family and friends right now. I didn't want them to die. I have nothing left' He says 'nothing left but...me' I didn't know what to say but he leans over and kisses me. We lay down on my bed and I say 'what does this mean?' he reply's 'i don't know' then we both fall asleep in each others arms.

sorry it's kinda short.i share a computer with my brothers and only get an hour. I'm not fast at typing.  
but if i do get more reviews i will post more.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

I hear Gabbi's voice say 'rise and shine today is a big day' i walk to the dining cart and sit and tom talk about god know what and i eat. we got off the train and got ready for the chariot. we got barley noticed, we went out when d12 steals the show.  
how did they get on fire! It's not like i care, but i need sponsors to win! when i get in the arena d12 the first to go. Gabbi comes and says 'y'all did great now lets go remember you have training tomorrow' O hooray 3 whole days with a bunch of losers.  
we get to the training center and i start to show off my skill with was perfect until a girl,i think sparkles,started flirting with Cato.i was so furious,that stupid airhead bimbo.i met this guy his name is marvel from district says he's a spear thrower and he's sweet.  
i learned a lot about the districts,the real threats are d1,2,11,and maybe 12.D11 has a massive 18 yr old called the 12 yr old is no threat, she wouldn't last a day.D12 has a girl she's good with a bow n arrow and a guy who is threw a massive ball across the room but i haven't seen him pick up a single weapon.I wish marvel would stop talking to me cause if 1 and 2 are the last ones left i couldn't kill him,i could kill spark-i mean glimmer.I think Cato getting jealous that I've been talking to marvel more than him.  
during training marvel told me he like me. is it possible?am i likeable? when training was over he asked to speak with me. he says 'clove I'm not lying i do like you' i say 'give it up marvel' every word we said he got closer and he was about to kiss me,the bad thing is i started leaning in.I guess Cato thought we were taking to long and came in to check on us . Cato pulled me away from marvel and started beating him up.I got in between them and marvel left.i turned to Cato,his eyes were boiling mad. he yelled 'what the hell clove!'i don't answer and start to walk out when Cato grabbed my wrist,i pull away.i walk out and glimmer says 'what happened to marvel 'we don't answer her.i couldn't bare to look at him. he has a bloody nose and a black eye. glimmer complains 'you know I'm a part of this group too and i should know whats happening.'  
i say 'shut up barbie' then walk i love marvel?,does Cato love glimmer? this all crazy when we get into the room i yell at Cato 'why you hit him'  
Cato questions 'why you...'  
he doesn't finish the sentence because Gabbi and tom looked at us confused.

I'm so sorry i haven't been my computer got a virus,then school started, I've been so busy!never i mean never take all advance classes,algebra 1,choir,theater arts,athletics in the same like it,hate it,please review.


	6. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Today we get scored by the game makers. I need at least a ten! the higher the score the more people like you. marvel and i talk about what were gonna do when Cato screamed at a kid for stealing his knife. I realize he's changed,everything's changed.  
I had a dream that Cato was chasing me and then he pinned me to the yelled 'your gonna pay for killing glimmer' then he took his sword and struck me right in the chest.I woke up screaming and Cato came running in the room with his sword and it made me scream more. Then he started screaming,when Gabbi came in the room and said 'whats going on here?'we both said 'nothing' i guess friends forever doesn't work in the arena.  
we get in line and Gabbi says 'good luck' all i did was show them my amazing knife skills, picturing them as them as the girl on fire and glimmer. i wonder what Cato did...  
I've been thinking Cato so much. Were all sitting on the couch when the scores go and Cato and i get a ten! we were all excited when the girl on fire got a eleven!  
Cato went bazerk,he hates being beat.i tried to calm him down but he only got madder.  
he started yelling 'clove aren't you mad you didn't get the highest score!'i say 'ya but-' he cuts me off and yells 'but you don't care!' i yell 'ya i do care but i know how to actually control myself!' then he grabs a painting and throws it inches above my head.i grab a vase of flowers and throw it right at his back. Then he turns toward me.  
'i hate you!'i scream 'i hate you more' he screams back.  
then he slams the door,stupid girl on fire for getting a eleven!ugh!Gabbi says 'I'll go talk to him' i put my arm in front of her.  
'I'll do it' i answered.  
i take a deep breath and walk into Cato's room.i see him crying against the wall. i say 'this is all my fault-'  
'clove'  
'yes'  
'don't let me turn into a monster'  
'who said you were a monster?'  
I'm there on the wall and Cato is kissing me. There is a knock on the door and a voice asks 'are you two okay?'i push away from Cato's lips and walk out of the room. While walking i grab a flower off the floor.i go to my room and start saying 'he loves me,  
he doesn't love me...' over and over until the pedals run out and I'm left with 'he doesn't love me' is this true love or is the world playing a sick game with me.


	7. Chapter 6

hey guys! its been i while since i last updated and probably no one is reading this oh well, i don't own the hunger games

chapter 6

everyday were getting closer to the is the interviews with ceaser flickerman he freaks me out, every year he gets a creep new style. i go to my stylist ,he has picked out a orange frilly dress with ribbon trim. i say 'oh great I'm a sweet little girl in a orange dress.' he reply's 'you're more than you think'  
i see Cato has a simple look. he doesn't have people guessing like i will.  
my interview starts with ceaser saying hello. then he asked 'whats your plans in order to survive?'  
i reply with 'just to out smart the others and do what i need in order to survive'  
'so you and Cato were chosen in the reaping did you know him before?'  
'yes we were friends and it has been are dream to be in the games'  
'do you see him as a friend or more?'  
'were just friends nothing more nothing less'  
'do you have any family?'  
it killed me, i see my father die all over again and my sister is screaming.  
i want to cry and my throat is suddenly dry.  
'yes i have a stepfather back home'  
'have you made any friends?'  
'I've tried not to but the closets friend i made is marvel'  
the buzzer goes off and ceaser says 'that's all for clove masen give her a big round of applause'  
they cheer for me i get off stage and Cato takes my place.  
ceaser asks Cato 'so do you like any girls for instance glimmer?'  
'i see glimmer as a friend but there is this one girl in my district but she only thinks were friends'  
hes talking about me!  
glimmer tries to slap me but i dodge it and slap her in the face. glimmer raises her arm to slap me back but Cato comes in and she gives me a death glare.  
the rest of the night was okay but we found out the love birds, boy spilled out how he loved her,ohh great!  
-line break-  
Cato says 'no one has to know about us!they don't know about us"  
(A/N look up the song they don't know about us by 1D it fits there story perfect)  
its midnight and were on the couch.  
'what about us' i know what hes talking about but how long will this go on.  
'clove!we cant keep doing this! why cant you stop avoiding this'  
'you know we cant have it are way Cato! only one person wins ! its been like that for the last 73 years'  
'i don't want to hide us anymore!no one knows about us so marvel thinks its okay to go and make you his!'  
'he's not gonna take me away from you'  
'then what about us? I'm tried of playing this game clove and i know you are too'  
'i don't want you to die Cato'  
'who says i was gonna die'  
'Cato ether you or me is gonna die! we have to stop this. this cant go on Cato'  
'so your giving up'  
'what other choice do we have'  
Cato grabs my chin and kiss much i will miss those lips.i pull back and stand up. 'goodnight Cato' and walk out like everything's okay when i know everything's falling down.

ya so that's chapter 6 i know it sucks you'll have to forgive me its just i haven't updated in a while and i need to so ya. please don't hate me ! if i get 2-3 reviews I'll update...so don't worry i haven't given up on the story !


End file.
